Marshall and Aid: Together in Trouble
Synopsis When Marshall and Aid get lost in a forest, will some familiar faces come to help them out? Find out as they spend a night, and a day with a family of a kind. Characters Ryder Chase Marshall Rubble Rocky Skye Aid Herbie Fauna Ember Story It was springtime in Adventure Bay. Chase and Rocky were helping Herbie set up his greenhouse. “I can’t wait for my greenhouse to be finished. And I can’t wait to get started on taking care of my plants again!” said Herbie excitedly. Chase chuckled at Herbie’s excitement. “Alright Herbie, we only have a little ways to go before it’s finished.” he said. “And when we’re done, I’ll help you with your flowers.” said Rocky. “Yay!” Herbie cheered happily while wagging his tail. Eventually, they finished Herbie’s greenhouse. Herbie jumped happily at the sight of it. “It’s finished! My greenhouse is finished! Now I can put my flowers in it!” he said as he rushed to go and get them. Chase and Rocky laughed. “Herbie really loves plants.” said Rocky. “Yeah, he’d never pass an opportunity to take care of them.” added Chase. Meanwhile, Fauna was holding her paw in pain. She was on a mission with Ryder and Skye to save a chick from a thorn bush, but she got herself pricked in the process. “Don’t worry Fauna. Marshall and Aid are on their way.” said Ryder. “Okay.” said Fauna, and winced at the pain. And then, Marshall and Aid arrived in their ambulances. “Here we are Ryder!” said Marshall. “Yep! So Fauna hurt her paw?” asked Aid. “That’s right. I know you guys can help her.” said Ryder. “I’m ready for a ruff ruff rescue!” “First aid? Call Aid!” And the two pups walked up to Fauna. Marshall used his X-ray to scan for anything serious. “She’s only got a couple of scrapes. Mind putting ointment on that Aid?” asked Marshall. “Nope! I don’t mind at all!” said Aid, and he barked out his first aid kit, which his robotic hands placed in front of him. “Let’s see. No, not this, no not that. Aha! Ointment!” And Aid rubbed the ointment on Fauna’s paw. “Thanks Aid!” said Fauna as she wagged her tail. “You’re welcome Fauna. Hey Marshall, can you bandage that?” Aid asked, knowing Marshall’s bandages were longer. “Ok Aid!” replied Marshall, and he barked out his bandages and wrapped them around Fauna’s paw, and put a cone collar around her head. “There you go!” “Thank you Marshall.” said Fauna. She felt a little skeptic about the cone collar, but went with it anyway. "You guys are the best!" complemented Skye. "Aww, thanks." said Marshall. "It was nothing." added Aid. “Alright, Fauna, Skye, let’s get this chick back to its nest.” said Ryder. “Ok Ryder!” the pups replied, and headed off to the chick’s nest. “Good luck!” called Marshall and Aid. Then the two pups decided to take a small walk. Marshall and Aid enjoyed the sunshine, and the bird songs. It was peaceful around the area they were walking in. “Ahhhh, there’s nothing like a nature walk huh Aid?” sighed Marshall. “Uh huh, i-it’s really nice.” agreed Aid. “Wanna play something while we’re here?” Marshall asked. “S-sure. How about hide and seek?” Aid asked. “Okay! I’ll be it first.” Said Marshall, and he started counting. Aid giggled and went towards some bushes to hide. Marshall eventually finished counting. “Ready or not, here I come!” he said, and began looking for Aid. Aid giggled lightly as he watched Marshall look around for him. He stayed as still as he possible could. “Hmmm, now if I were Aid, where would I hide?” Marshall wondered. “Not over here.” Aid whispered. Being that his voice is sometimes quiet, Marshall couldn’t even hear a peep. But the Dalmatian looked over at a nearby bush and grinned. Aid saw Marshall approaching and crouched down. Marshall stopped right in front of the bush, the tackled it “Gotcha!” he exclaimed as he pounced on Aid. “Oof!” Aid exclaimed as Marshall pounced on his back. “Heheh, you found me.” “I sure did!” declared Marshall. “Now it’s my turn to hide. Count to twenty Aid.” he instructed. Aid nodded and covered his eyes with his paws, then started counting. Marshall giggled as he headed to some nearby rocks and hid behind them. “18… 19… 20! Ready or not, here I come!” Aid called out, and began his search for Marshall. After about three minutes, Aid was still looking for Marshall. ‘I wonder where he went.’ He thought to himself. Marshall saw Aid’s shadow appearing on a tree. He giggled to himself and huddled closer to the rock. Aid looked around for any place that might seem like a place Marshall would hide in. He then spotted some plants and looked behind them. “Nope, he’s not here.” he said, and went somewhere else. Aid looked for Marshall for a while, and Marshall waited patiently. But neither of them knew that it was getting darker outside. Eventually, Aid spotted some rocks and chose to inspect there. Once he looked behind them, he saw Marshall. “Aha! Found you!” he said. “Hehehehe, good job Aid.” said Marshall. “Maybe we should play with the other pups back at the lookout.” “G-good idea.” Aid said.” Let’s go back.” “Sure!” said Marshall. But before they could think about returning home, they saw that it was night already. “Uhhhh, did we know that i-it was nighttime?” asked Aid. “No, we didn’t. We were so busy playing hide and seek, we didn’t see the sky change its color.” answered Marshall “Let’s get in our ambulances and go.” said Aid. Good idea.” Marshall said. But there was one problem. Because they were playing hide and seek, they strayed too far from their ambulances, so they couldn’t go home. “Ummmm, Marshall?” Aid asked. “Yes Aid.” Marshall replied. “Where did we put our ambulances?” the Golden Retriever asked. Marshall looked around, and gulped. “I-I-I don’t know.” he answered. “I think we lost them.” “N-now how are we gonna get back in the dark?” Aid asked nervously. “I-I don’t know.” Marshall replied. The two pups hugged each other in fear. They didn’t know where to go. “We’re lost!” exclaimed Aid. “And, we’re out in the middle of nowhere!” Marshall added. But, before they knew it, something big loomed over them from behind. Marshall and Aid didn’t know until they felt something lick their backs. “W-what was that?” Aid asked. They both looked back, and gasped when they saw and big, bear right behind them. They both gasped and hugged each other tighter. “N-now now bear, w-we don’t want any trouble.” said Aid. “Y-yeah, w-we’re just lost is all.” said Marshall. The bear moved closer to them, and Marshall and Aid backed up, and fell on their backs. “WAIT!! DON’T EAT US!!” Aid screamed. “PLEASE DON'T!!!” Marshall shouted. But the bear didn’t try to eat them. Instead, it happily licked their bellies. “Hehehehehe!! Hehehehehey!! It’s tihihihickling uhuhuhus!!” Marshall giggled. “Hahahahahaha!! Buhuhut why?!! Ahaheeheeheehee!!” Aid laughed. Marshall didn’t know, but it soon came back to Aid when the bear stopped and smiled at him. “M-mother bear?” he said lightly. That’s when the bear smiled brighter at Aid, and licked his face. “Hahaha! It’s so good to s-see you instead of an a-actual bear.” Aid stated. Marshall was shocked. “S-so, that’s one of the bears that took care of you?” he asked Aid, who nodded. “Uh huh.” he replied. Then he turned back to the mother bear. “H-hey, can we stay w-with you until the morning? W-we’re lost.” he asked. The mother bear nodded and picked up Aid and Marshall at the same time. Her mouth was big enough, and they were small enough. “Aid, I’m a little nervous. I’ve never stayed with these bears before.” said Marshall. “Don’t worry M-Marshall. The least that these bears do is tickle you.” Aid said. This made Marshall feel better. Eventually, they made it to the bear’s cave. The mother bear placed them down, and they were instantly greeted by the cubs. “Heheh, hey guys.” said Aid. The male cub licked his right side. “Ahahahaha! Yeah, i-it’s good to see you a-again too.” Aid said. The female cub was snuggling with Marshall, before taking a lick at his left hind paw. “Heheheheheh! Hey little fella, it’s nice to meet you.” he giggled. The bears smiled and kept licking their buddies. Then the father bear came up. “Hahahaha!! Ohohohoho!! Hey fahahahahather bear!!” Aid laughed. Marshall looked up and saw him as well. “Thahahat’s the father bear?!!” he asked while laughing. “Yehehehes!!” Aid laughed back. The two pups were having a laughing blast. Soon, the mother bear started to lick Aid on his belly, and the father bear licked Marshall on his sides. “Ahahahahahaa!! You were right Ahahahahahaid!! Thehehey dohohoho like to tihihihickle yohohohou!!” Marshall laughed. All Aid could do was laugh and cry. They were gonna have one laughing bag of a night. Meanwhile, the pups back at the lookout were wondering where Aid and Marshall could be. “I wonder what’s taking them so long to come home.” said Fauna. “Yeah, they should’ve been back by now.” Skye added. Ryder walked up to the two girls and sighed. “I know, it is rather worry worthy to know that two pups are missing, but have faith that they are alright.” he said. “Yeah, you’re right Ryder. They are okay out there!” said Fauna confidently. “Marshall and Aid may be lost, but they’ll come back.” said Skye. But little did she know, that a pair of ears heard what she had said, and the owner panicked. “Marshall? Lost?!” exclaimed a voice. Ryder and the pups turned around, and saw a female Dalmatian, with two spots on her forehead. Ryder knew Dalmatian, as well as Skye, but Fauna was on a blank. “Who are you?” she asked. “I’m Marshall’s mother, Ember. And, I just heard that Marshall, and his friend Aid are lost?” Ember said. “Yes, but don’t worry Ember. I’m sure they’re okay.” said Skye as she went up to Ember to comfort her. Ember was still worried. “I hope my son is okay out there. And Aid too.” she said while looking out into the distance. “I’m positive that they are. Several of us were in danger at least once, but we all got through in the end.” Fauna said. All Ember did was sigh and nod lightly. She then went inside the lookout to rest a bit. Fauna walked up beside her to ask a few questions. “What brings you here?” she asked. “Well I came here to visit Marshall and Aid, because I’ve got something for them. But, without either of them here, what’s the point?” Ember said sadly. Fauna wanted her to smile, at least a little. “It’s okay. I know you must be worried, and I am too, but I know that they’ll be back by tomorrow.” she said comfortingly. Ember looked at Fauna and smiled lightly. “You’re right.” she said. And that made her, and Fauna, smile more. Ember trusted Fauna’s words, and chose to just wait until tomorrow. Back at the cave, the bears, Marshall, and Aid were all asleep. After a night of tickling, the two pups needed a rest. Marshall huddled closely to Aid’s soft fur, and Aid snuggled with the mother bear. As long as she was around, Aid felt secure and safe. Then, in the middle of the night, Aid woke up slightly. He saw the bears and panicked a bit. “H-hey, Marshall?” he said nervously as he nudged the Dalmatian. “Ohhh, huh Aid?” Marshall said wearily. “W-we’re near b-b-b-bears.” Aid stammered. Marshall yawned and smiled lightly. “Of course, these bears are taking care of us.” he said. “Did you forget?” Aid blushed as he realized. “O-oh yeah, s-sorry. Short term memory loss.” he stated. “I understand. Just like how you understand when I get clumsy sometimes.” Marshall said. Aid smiled and nodded. He and Marshall then exchanged hugs, and went back to sleep. The mother bear looked over at them, watching the whole thing, and smiled. Then she went back to sleep as well. The next day, Aid and Marshall woke up with a yawn. “Ahhhh, what a night.” said Aid. “Yeah, those bears sure made us tired after all that tickling.” Marshall said. Aid couldn’t agree more. The bears’ tickling did make him and Marshall exhausted. Then, Aid heard something growl “W-was that a b-bear?” he asked. “No, it was just my stomach.” said Marshall. “I’m pretty hungry. Soon, Aid’s growls as well. “T-that wasn’t a bear was it?” Marshall asked with worry. “Nope, j-just my stomach too.” Aid said. “Hey, m-maybe the bears could get us something to eat.” he said. “Good idea.” said Marshall. But before he and Aid could go ask the bears, they saw that they were awake and had heard everything. The parents grunted in agreement to getting something for them to eat. “Oh, you’re gonna help us get something to eat?” Marshall asked. The bears nodded and went outside the cave. Marshall and Aid smiled, and followed them. The bears led them to a nearby patch of watermelons. Marshall and Aid wagged their tails at the sight of them. “Watermelons!” they exclaimed, and both of them picked a watermelon to start feasting on, with the cubs happy to join them. The mother and father bear chuckle to each other at the sight of the pups and cubs eating. After a while, they all finished their melons. “Ahhhhh, satisfying.” said Marshall. “You can s-say that again.” said Aid. Then the two cubs smiled and tackled each of them. Marshall and Aid went ‘Oof’ when they hit the ground. Marshall looked at Aid. “You think they’re gonna…” Marshall was saying, before he felt the boy cub lick his belly. “Hahahahahahaha!! I knehehehehew!!” he giggled. The female cub started to lick Aid’s sides, sending him into laughter as well. “Eeeheeeheeheehee!! Hehehehehehehe!! The cuhuhuhubs lohohove to tickle!!” he laughed. Marshall nodded while still laughing. “Hohohohow often did they tihihihickle you when yohohohou stayed wihihihith thehehehem?!! Hehehehehahahah!!” he asked. “A lohohohohohot!!! Ahahahahahaha!!” Aid replied in laughter. The cubs smiled as they kept licking them. Then they stopped after a little while. Marshall and Aid panted, trying to regain their breaths. “I… see.” Marshall panted. “Yeheah, they tickle… a lot.” Aid panted with him. The bears smiled and then went up to the two pups. “W-what is it?” asked Aid. “Do you have something else for us?” asked Marshall. The mother bear nodded and gestured for the pups to follow them. The father bear let the cubs ride on his back as he followed the mother bear. “I-I think they want us to follow them.” said Marshall. “Okay, let’sg-go.” Aid said, and he and Marshall followed the bears. The bears led them to past an area that was pretty familiar to them. Marshall and Aid inspected the environment. “Hey, that looks familiar.” said Marshall. “W-what do you mean?” asked Aid. “Doesn’t that look like the rock I hid behind?” Marshall asked. The Golden Retriever looked at it, and nodded. “Y-yeah, i-it does.” he said. “Let’s keep following the bears.” Marshall said. “We don’t want to get lost.” Aid nodded again and proceeded to follow them with Marshall. Then, they spotted a bush next to a tree. Aid looked at the bush, but didn’t remember it. “Hey Aid? That looks like the bush you hid in.” Marshall pointed out. “What? What bush?” Aid asked. “The one you hid in when we were playing hide and seek.” said Marshall. Then Aid remembered. “Ohhh yeahhhh. N-now I remember.” he said. “S-sorry, short term memory loss.” “Heheh, it’s okay.” Marshall said. He went along with Aid, following the bears. Until, they came to a stop. “Hey, what are we stopping for?” asked Marshall. The bears looked back at the two and smiled. After that brief moment, they stepped aside and showed Marshall and Aid something that made them gasp. What the bear family was leading them to, was their ambulances. “Our ambulances!!” exclaimed Marshall happily. “The bears must’ve saw them sometime, a-and wanted to help us find them.” said Aid. That’s when he received a lick in the left side of his face. “Heheheh! Thank you.” he said. “Yeah, thanks for giving us a place to stay, helping us find food, and reuniting us with our ambulances.” Marshall said gratefully. The next thing they knew, was that they were on their backs. Marshall and Aid looked at each other. “Here we go again.” they said together, and the mother bear started out by licking Marshall’s belly. The father bear began licking Aid’s left side. “Hehehehehehehehe!! Ihihihihit’s tickle tihihihihime!!” Marshall laughed. “Lihihihike alwahahahays!!” Aid laughed. Then, the girl cub started to lick Aid’s hind paws. And the boy cub, Marshall’s right side. “AAAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!! NOHOHO NOT THE PAHAHAHAWS!!!” Aid bellowed. “HAHAHAHAHA!! THAT TIHIHIHICKLES A LOHOHOT!!!” laughed Marshall. Both of them were starting to tear up. The two pups did nothing but laugh, squeal, kick their paws, and cry for ten minutes. It seemed like forever to them. Finally, they felt like a break was needed. “OKAY OKAY OKAY!! I NEEHEEHEEHEED A BREHEHEHEAK!!!” Marshall begged. “PLEHEHEHEHEASE!!! MEEHEEHEHEHE TOOHOHOHOHOHOO!!!” Aid begged along side him. All the bear family members smiled and stopped licking them. Marshall and Aid panted as they caught their breaths. “”Wheeew! That… was… quite… a lot of… tickles.” Marshall said in between a couple of pants. “You… said it.” agreed Aid. As soon as they caught their breaths, they stood up. “Well, we just want to thank you guys again for all that you have done.” said Marshall. “Y-yeah, you helped me s-so many times. I-I can’t thank you enough.” Aid said. The mother bear smiled and grabbed Aid, giving him a warm hug. The Golden Retriever smiled warmly as he hugged her back. Marshall ‘awwed’ at the touching scene, but not without the father bear giving him a hug as well. “Hehehe, yeah, thank you so much.” he said. After they released the hugs, Marshall hopped into his ambulance, and Aid hopped into his. “Well, maybe we’ll see each other again.” Marshall said. “Uh huh. Until then, t-take care!” Aid said as he gave them a wave. The bears waved back at them, and watched as Marshall and Aid drove off. Back at the lookout, Ember was still feeling worried for her son, and his best friend. She sighed as she looked out into the distance. “I hope my son is okay.” she said. Then, Fauna, along with Ryder and Rubble walked up to her. “You feeling okay?” Fauna asked. Ember wanted to say yes, but she felt like no was the exact answer. “If you’re still worried about Marshall, and Aid, then maybe we can do something to help you.” Ryder suggested. “Yeah, unless they just happen to come up right now.” said Rubble. And to his surprise, the heard the sound of two sirens coming up. “Wait, could that be?” Fauna said with anticipation. “It sounds like…” Rubble was saying, before they saw Marshall and Aid pull up. The two were smiling as they came in. “Hi you guys!” said Marshall. “Great to see you again!” Aid said after. “Marshall!! Aid!!” Ryder Rubble and Fauna said happily. Marshall and Aid stopped their ambulances and hopped out. Ember was hiding behind Ryder to try and surprise her son. “Oh I’ so glad you guys are okay!” said Fauna happily. “Yeah, what happened?” Rubble asked. “Me and Aid were playing hide and seek.” Marshall started to explain. “B-but when it was m-my turn to seek, I took quite s-some time to find Marshall. Enough time for it to be d-dark outside.” Aid added. “We didn’t know where to go, because it was so dark.” Marshall said. “And we were s-scared.” added Aid. “B-but that’s when a familiar bear came in out of nowhere.” “Yeah, it was mother bear.” Marshall said. This made Ember get worried upon hearing this and immediately come ot of hiding. “Bear?! What do you mean a bear came out of nowhere?!” she asked nervously. Marshall’s eyes widened when he saw who was standing right in front of him. “M-mommy?” Ember’s worry was halted for a second when she saw Marshall’s expression. Then she smiled and teared up with joy. “Marshall.” she said, and embraced herself for a hug from her son. “Mommy!!” Marshall said with happiness as he ran up to Ember and hugged her. “Oh Marshall, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Ember said while hugging Marshall. Aid was a little confused. “What wait, wait what? W-who is this?” he asked Marshall. “You remember Aid.” said Marshall. “This is my mother, Ember.” “Don’t you remember me?” Ember asked Aid. It took a little bit of time, but Aid finally snapped his memory back into his brain. “Ohhh yeah, E-Ember, Marshall’s mother.” he said. “That’s right sweetie. I’m Marshall’s mother.” said Ember. “Now, what about you and those bears Marshall? Did they hurt you, did they try to eat you?” Ember asked. “No mommy, they took care of me and Aid. They know Aid rather well, and helped him on some occasions” Marshall replied. “Oh, so what else happened?” Ember asked. “Yeah, I would like to know what all happened as well.” added Rubble. Marshall and Aid smiled at each other and told the rest of what happened to Ryder, Ember, Rubble, and Fauna. They were amazed. And when they were done, Ember spoke out first. “Wow, those bears are really nice.” she said. “Yeah, even though they’re probably big.” said Fauna. “Yeah, I know.” Marshall responded. “But without Aid, I probably would not have been so brave.” he added. “Who knows.” Ember said, before grinning. “Did you say that they also… tickled you?” she asked. “Yeah, they d-did.” Aid answered. “So… they did this huh?” Ember said as she playfully pushed Marshall onto his back and tickled his belly. “Hahahahahahahaaa!! Yehehehes mommy!! Thehehehey dihihihihid tickle uhuhuhus!!” laughed Marshall. Aid gulped and tried to slowly walk away. Ember noticed ths before he was out of reach. “Oh no you don’t!” she said, and pulled Aid back over to her, and started tickling his belly as well. “Hehehehehehehe!!! Thahahahat tihihihihickles Ehehehehember!!” he laughed. “I know! That’s the point!” Ember said, and she started to tickle their paws next. “Haaahahahahahaha!!! Mommy lohohohohoved to tickle mehehehe when I wahahahas younger!!” Marshall laughed to Aid. “Ahahahahand it seeheheheheems she sthihihill likes doing ihihihihit nohohohohow!!” Aid laughed back. Ember just smiled as she tickled the two pups for five more minutes, before letting them go. The panted yet again as they caught their breaths. As Marshall panted, he smiled at Ember. “I love you mommy.” he said. Ember smiled back at her son. “I love you too honey.” she said, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “And I’m very glad to see you’re okay too Aid.” she said. “You are very brave.” And after that, she gave him a light kiss on the left side of his face, making him blush a deep red. “Th-thanks.” Aid said. “And I’m glad it all worked out for the both of you.” said Ryder. “Me too.” said Marshall and Aid, before giggling together. “Say, wanna go to the pup park? You two have been such brave pups.” Ryder said. “Sure! I’d love to!” answered Marshall. “Great! Then let’s go!” said Ryder. Marshall and Ember went down side by side. Rubble followed with Aid going afterward. And after him, came Fauna. They all felt very happy that their two medic pups were safe, and sound. The End